1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head in which a connector for coil connection is securely mounted on a core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 through 3 illustrate one known magnet head apparatus for recording on and reading out information from a floppy disk. As shown there, a magnetic head apparatus or, floppy disk device, such as is widely used as an external memory for a computer, includes a dougnut-shaped rotating magnetic disk contacted by a magnetic head for information recording and readout. FIG. 1 shows, in a schematic perspective view, the position of magnetic heads for information recording and readout on both faces of a floppy disk, wherein the disk 1, a protective jacket for which is omitted in the illustration for the purpose of clarity, is rotated in a direction of arrow A by drive means (not shown) to be fitted in an aperture 2. The lower face of the disk 1 is contacted by a gap 4 of a magnetic head 3 to define a track 7, while the upper face of said disk 1 is contacted by a magnetic head 6 supported by an arm 5 biased in a direction of arrow B to define a track 8, the tracks 7 and 8 are not in opposed position but are separated from each other by four track pitches.
FIG. 2 is a view, seen from the direction of arrow C in FIG. 1, of the disk 1 contacted by the magnetic heads 3 and 6, illustration of the arm 5 being omitted.
The magnetic head 6 is supported by an elastic plate 9 of a copper alloy mounted on the arm shown in FIG. 1, whereby the magnetic head 6 is supported by the arm 5 through said elastic plate 9. Under the elastic plate 9, front core members 10a, 11a and a spacer 12a are sandwiched between assembly members 13, 14. The lower face of the assembly member 14 positioned to the right of a recess 14a thereof is positioned in facing relationship to the gap 4 of the magnetic head 3 and presses the disk 1 downward to form the track 7 on the lower face thereof. Also a part of the magnetic head 3 is positioned in facing relationship to the magnetic gap of the magnetic head 6 and presses the disk 1 upward to form the track 8 on the upper face thereof. Above the elastic plate 9 there is provided a coil 15 wound on the front core members and soldered at the ends thereof to connecting portions 17a on a flexible printed circuit board 16. FIG. 3 shows, in a perspective view, the connection of the elastic plate 9 and the flexible printed circuit board 16 to the magnetic head 6, wherein the circuit board 16 having copper-plated circuit patterns 17 is adhered by an epoxy adhesive to the elastic plate 9 in a hatched adhesion area 16a, and the lead wires of the coil 15 are soldered to the connecting portions 17a as shown in FIG. 2. In such known structure, however, the flexible printed circuit board 16 may become peeled off from the elastic plate 9, and eventually insufficient insulation of the coil 15 may cause short-circuiting thereof through the conductive elastic plate 9.